Rarity will dazu gehören
Rarity will dazu gehören ist die neunte Folge der zweiten Staffel von My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie und die fünfunddreißigste der Serie. Als Rarity zum neuen Star der Canterloter High-Society wird verheimlicht sie ihre Herkunft aus Ponyville. Inhalt Canterlot Rarity ist geschäftlich in Canterlot und hat Opal mitgenommen. Twilight hat ihr eine Unterkunft im Königlichen Schloss von Canterlot besorgt, wohin sie keine andere als Prinzessin Celestia persönlich führt. Rarity ist von den eleganten Räumlichkeiten so begeistert das sie der Prinzessin zum Dank die Hufe küsst. Zu Celestias Glück, der die Situation sichtlich unangenehm ist, wird Raritys Dankbarkeit vom Pagen unterbrochen. Der unter dem „leichtem“ Reisegepäck zusammen bricht. Etwas Später sitzen Rarity und Opal am Straßentisch eines Cafés. Rarity erzählt ihrer Katze einfach alles an Canterlot zu lieben. Zwar kommt sie aus Ponyville doch im Herzen ist sie ein Canterlotpony. Sie beschließt, zu Twilights Geburtstag in ein paar Tagen, ein Kleid zu nähen, um ihre Dankbarkeit für die Suite zum Ausdruck zu bringen. Da Rarity wird von einem vornehmen Paar angesprochen, das sich selbst als Jet Set und Upper Crust vorstellt. Letztere bewundert ihren Hut, aber dann platzt ein schmuddeliger Fensterputzer mit schiefen Zähnen ins Gespräch. Der sich tierisch freut seine Bekannte aus Ponyville wiederzutreffen. Kaum haben Jet Set und Upper Crust gehört das Rarity aus einer Kleinstadt kommt verlieren sie das Interesse an dem Hut den sie nun mit „ländlich“ betitelt. Hiervon beleidigt, zieht sich Rarity in ihr Quartier zurück und entwirft ein ausgefeiltes, Canterlot würdiges Design für Twilights Kleid. Der Zusammenstoß Da sie Twilight schon von dem Kleid geschrieben hat, gilt es keine Zeit zu verlieren. Aber um das Kleid anzufertigen muss Rarity sich in der Stadt noch mit Material eindecken. Auf dem Rückweg unterläuft aber jemanden eine kleine Unachtsamkeit und Rarity stößt mit Fancypants, einem mondänen Einhornpony, zusammen. Als Rarity beim Entschuldigen erwähnt im Schloss zu wohnen und Prinzessin Celestia zu kennen weckt es Fancys Interesse. Er lädt sie ein ihm und einigen Freunden beim Wonderbolts Derby Gesellschaft zu leisten. Das Wonderbolts Derby Zurück in ihrem Gästequartier, wägt Rarity das Für und Wider, die Einladung anzunehmen, gegeneinander ab: als Gast eines so wichtigen Ponys wie Fancypants wird sie in Canterlot einige neue Gelegenheiten bekommen, jedoch wird sie Zeit verlieren, an Twilights neuem Kleid zu arbeiten. Nach einigem Hin und Her entscheidet sie sich für die Teilnahme an der Veranstaltung. Zufällig sind auch Jet Set und Upper Crust beim Derby, aber nur auf den Normalen Rängen. Um so schockierter sind sie als Fancy Rarity in die V.I.P.-Loge lässt. Dort schenken die Gäste ihr erst Beachtung als Fancy erzählt das sie im Schloss wohnt. Aber jetzt wird es Zeit für das Derby. Fancy setzt auf Rapid Fire und alle hängen ihr Fähnchen in den Wind. Bis auf Rarity die für Fleetfoot ist und recht behält. Als Fancy wissen möchte woher Rarity das wusste. Erklärt sie das sie den Tipp von ihrer Freundin Rainbow Dash hat. Aber auf Nachfrage wer das ist, flunkert Rarity und behauptet das Rainbow Dash die Trainerin der Wonderbolts ist. Jetzt sind die High-Society-Ponys voll überzeugt, dass Rarity jemand von Wichtigkeit ist, und überhäufen sie mit Einladungen für Dinner Partys und Wohltätigkeitsveranstaltungen. Rarity erlangt auf Kosten von Twilights Kleid schnell Anerkennung und Bekanntheit in Canterlot, was Opale mit missbilligenden Blicken quittiert. Das Pony das jedes Pony kennt In der folge Zeit wird Rarity der Star von Canterlot. Der bei keinem Gesellschaftsereignis fehlen darf. Leider nimmt es sie so in Beschlag das sie keine Kraft mehr hat das Kleid für Twilight fertig zu stellen. Überraschung Am nächsten Morgen, ist Rarity schon bereit zur Abreise nach Ponyville da erhält sie von Jet Set und Upper Crust eine Einladung für die Canterlot-Gartenparty, dem wichtigsten Ereignis in Canterlot nach der Galopp-Gala. Die ausgerechnet an Twilights Geburtstag steigt. Nun ist sie zwischen Ponyville und Canterlot hin und her gerissen. Erneut entscheidet sie sich für das gesellschaftliche Ereignis. Um es ihrer Freundin zu erklären Schreibt Rarity einen Brief in dem sie behauptet das Opal krank und nicht Reise fähig ist. Als sie sich jedoch am Tag der Party sich auf den Weg machen will stehen ihre Freundinnen vor der Tür. Die die Geburtstagsparty kurzentschlossen nach Canterlot verlegt haben, um zu vermeiden, dass Rarity nicht dabei sein kann. Jetzt ist guter Rat teuer. Weil sie ihre Freundinnen nicht mit der Wahrheit prellen will, verstrickt sich Rarity in weitere Lügen. Da entdeckt Twilight ihr noch unfertiges Kleid, weil noch nicht verziertes Kleid. Doch gefällt ihr das einfache, praktische Design, das ihren Charakter widerspiegelt. Auf der Party Am Abend gehen die Mane 6 zum Ballsaal des königlichen Schlosses, den Twilight bei Celestia reserviert hat. Mit ihrer „Partykanone“ kann Pinkie Pie den Saal mit einem einzigen Schuss dekorieren. Durch die großen Fenster des Sall kann man die im benachbarten Garten stattfindende Gartenparty sehen auf die Rarity zu gerne gehen würde. Also wechselt Rarity heimlich zwischen den Partys und versucht ihr Verschwinden mit immer neuen Ausreden zu verdecken. Was auch Funktioniert bis sie mit einem Crocketschläger im Mund auf Twilights Party erscheint für den sie keine gute Erklärung hat. Zu ihrem Glück denkt Twilight das Rarity sich wegen der bevorstehenden Galopp-Gala unter die dortigen Partygäste gemischt hat, um ihre Boutique zu bewerben. Während Rarity dankbar diese Erklärung aufgreift, bewundert Twilight ihren Geschäftssinn. Da kommt Rainbow Dash auf die Idee, die Geburtstagsparty in den Garten zu verlegen, und den High-Society-Ponys zu zeigen, wie eine Party in Ponyville aussieht. Wie von Rarity befürchtet, stellen ihre fünf Freundinnen die Gartenparty gehörig auf den Kopf. Dann wird Fancypants auf Twilight aufmerksam, und möchte wisse wo sie den ihr Kleid her habe. Raritys versuch Twilights Antwort zu verhindern misslingen und so erfährt die ganze Partygesellschaft das Rarity aus Ponyville kommt und die Fünf Partyspränger bestens kennt. Jetzt springt Rarity über ihren Schatten und erklärt stolz, dass sie nicht nur mit ihnen bekannt ist, sondern dass es ihre besten Freundinnen und die wichtigsten Ponys, die sie kennt, sind. Worüber Jet Set und Upper Crust nur arrogant lachen. Doch sie lachen zu früh den Fancy Pants ist Begeistert von den charmant rustikalen Ponys. Ihm gefällt auch das Kleid das wohl bald jede Stute in Canterlot haben will. Schnell richten sich Jet und Upper nach dem Wind und wollen Bestellen. Doch erst möchte Fancy Raritys Freundinnen besser kenne lernen. Am nächsten Tag sitzt Rarity vor ihrer Abreise an einem Brief an Prinzessin Celestia die plötzlich im Zimmer Steht. Bei der Gelegenheit kann Rarity ihr auch direkt sagen gelernt zu haben das es Ganz egal ist, wo einen das Leben hin verschlägt, man sollte nie vergessen, woher man kommt und mit wem man befreundet ist. Und das ist etwas worauf man immer stolz sein kann, egal was passiert. Allerdings fände es der Page toll wen man die Dinge etwas beschleunigen könnte, eher er wieder unter dem Gepäck begraben wird. Galerie Anspielungen (Anmerkung: Z= Zeitpunkt. Es wird der Moment angegeben an dem die Anspielung eintritt.) *Z. 03:29: Die zwei verhakten Hufeisen auf einer der Einkaufstaschen imitieren das Logo des Chanel Modehauses. Navboxen en:Sweet and Elite pl:Gwiazda salonów Kategorie:Zweite Staffel